Memories in September:Reality Kills more than Death
by hamitapero1990
Summary: After our heroine, Ollie, found out about his awful past, he looked for more facts about himself which actually made him suffer more. Even so, James was by his side all the time to comfort him … until he finds out his best friend's true self. (SEQUEL OF Memories in September: The Truth) (SeeuxOliver)


Oh welcome back stranger. I think it's… sort of nice of you to visit my story again. Well, actually, all I can say by now is that after regaining my memories about all that _surviving the fall _stuff, it felt a bit good, honestly: knowing your own self. The only part of it which I just can't understand very well is the fact that insanity got to me all of a sudden. Out of the blue. I can't imagine nor find a single valid reason why that happened. Yes, it _is _true that maybe my so-called father tortured me, and my mother seemed to not make a move of care to fix me, but that doesn't mean that I'll get crazy so easily, right?

Sigh, maybe at this rate and age, I just simply won't be able to comprehend this. Maybe I should stop… maybe not… maybe…

"Oh what the heck?! I don't know what I'm supposed to do any longer," I screamed at the top of my lungs, holding my head with both my hands out of complete frustration. "Ollie," James called. "What's wrong?" he then transformed into his human form. Hm, for some unknown reason, now I can see James turn into a normal human and do household chores. He even built a house for us! And like I said, James can cook food… I don't think that these are all just part of my weird imagination because those foods are edible and tasty! So, there might possibly be a chance that I'm not cracked up.

"I just don't know if," I paused, looking at the ground while thinking if I should answer him my real point of view. I guess I've been pausing for a long because he got curious, "Hm?" I then turned to him," If I'm supposed to live anymore…"

He smiled at me and flew to my side then transformed again to pat my back, "You have to live Ollie. You just have. Without you, I won't survive! See? I need you, master." My eyes widened in shock of what he said. _Master? _That's actually the first time anyone called me that. I feel so special now… "Thank you James," I beamed and he smiled back. "James, you're my best friend… and thank you so much for being there for me all the time." He messed up my blonde hair by patting it in a different way, "He-he, it's okay Ollie. You're my master anyways."

I can't stop thinking about how he calls me master… does he want that? Does he want to be a servant of mine? But he's my best friend. Who the heck would want their best friend to be their servant, right? I asked him if he's sincerely sure about his decision and he said that the heck he is. Jeez, I don't want it but I just let him be because that's what he wanted and that's possibly the least I could do for him.

Days passed and it's been the same new situation. I ask for something and he gets it for me, nothing much really.

He's like a henchman in a way… I can't really explain it furthermore but I think you get it. "James," I called for him. Surprisingly, it's already been a minute but he hasn't come yet. He always comes in three seconds. What's taking him? "James," I called for him again and I didn't get a single reply, bark, nor tweet. Oh I get it! He's playing games. He-he-he He's always been a playful one.

I looked from left to right and searched the entire hut. He wasn't in any single room. Not the bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, garden. None.

"James! Stop fooling around al—" I stopped when I saw a familiar-looking chinky-eyed lady right in front of me. "W-who are you? Wh—" Unexpectedly, she covered my mouth and smiled a cheerful one. _What the heck? _She suddenly started talking, "Hi Oliver. Do you remember me?" I would really like to admit to her that I remember her… sadly, it's not a good story.

"You're the woman I saw in my memories." When I said the truth I know, I looked away, not wanting to see her expression.

"Oh, that's good Oliver!" She jumped in joy clapping her hands. Jeez, I might be probably younger than her but hey, at least I'm mature and I'm not weird, unlike her. Just look at her! She has unusual black cat ears, overly short skirt, super long blonde hair, and creepy give-me-food eyes! See what I mean?! "Um," I said, confused. "What's so good about remembering you anyway?" She just laughed and laughed. What is wrong with this woman?!

After her weirdness of laughter, I quirked an eyebrow and finally asked, "What's so funny?"

She replied with a wide smile on her face, "I'm just thinking about answering your question… _It's good that you remember your __**girlfriend.**__"_

_Hours Later… (NOT Oliver's POV anymore)_

"Oliver! Oliver! Oli—" James called for his young master until something pulled him from below. "What the?"

"Shush," it was none other than the boy he was looking for. "Shush you bird or you'll get me caught," he carelessly said. This easily confused James. Wanting to know what was up without getting shushed up again, she whisper-asked, "Oliver what's happening?"

"J-j-james… did I.. Have a girlfriend?"

James stood there frozen, out of Oliver's question. "I-I-I met this girl… sh-sh-she's claiming herself as my g-girl—"

"Haha, jeez Ollie, it's just that. You're a strong boy and I know you can handle stuff. You can even handle killing an entire town, including your parents. But how come you can't control a single little problem?"

"I-it's not that J-james… I j-just can't imagine m-myself getting married." James laughed once more thinking, _Wow. I've never seen this personality of Ollie before. _"So," he continued. "What do you want me to do then?" Oliver stared at him, still burning red as a tomato, flushed with embarrassment.

"I want you to tell me our story."

….

The two sat down on two chairs made out of rocks which were in Oliver's bedroom. They hid their, just in case to avoid the weird girl from before.

"Alright," Oliver seriously said. "Tell me."

James, curious of his best friend and master's safety, asked, "Are you sure about this?" You could visibly tell that he's worried by the expression on his face.

"I'm fine James, I'm fine. Leave me be. Besides, I'll just have a memory attack again, which is pretty much normal so go on. Spill the beans." James heaved a sigh and started,

"Once, before when you were still rich and all…"

**_"Piko! Stop this right now, you're hurting our son.."_**

**_"OUR son? OUR son?! Is that even real, Gumi?"_**

**_"Piko please, I beg you, don't think about it that wa—"_**

**_The two parents were fighting again, but unexpectedly, some people uninvited got into the middle of the conversation._**

**_"Gumi! Piko! You're fighting again," a blonde haired woman about a few years older than Piko and Gumi scolded them. They stopped at their positions, frozen upon seeing that lady. Who was she to do such? She walked briskly between Oliver's parents and shouted loudly, "ENOUGH! You two should be even more responsible! You should know that." She gave each other a glare and ended up looking at Oliver with eyes that could make you melt any minute now._**

**_Oliver looked back at the stranger with sorrowful eyes because of the mental and physical pain he just felt. The stranger glared at her also but then stopped when a weird-looking child who was holding a kitty stuffed toy in her hand came, "Mother? Where is the boy?" After that, the little girl stopped upon seeing a boy about the same age as her severely damaged with bruises and all. "W-who is that?" She pointed at him as she asked, tears flowing from her eyes. She was still too young to see something so brutal._**

**_"Oh dear," the woman looked as if she pitied the child and ran to her then held her in her arms as a consolation. "It's alright Seeu, just… go to the living room." The child obeyed her and went to wherever. Oliver felt as if he was still being tortured, seeing a little girl was being loved. Somehow, he felt jealous, deep deep inside his pained heart._**

**_"Piko," the woman called Oliver's so-called father. "I told you to take care of the boy! Not kill him!" He gritted his teeth in anger because of the bossiness of the woman. "And you," she turned to Gumi. "You're a pathetic mother, just letting your husband torture your son? Ha! You're not fit to be called a parent." She fixed her hair and walked away. The two parents were shocked due to the offensive words they got from the woman._**

**_"Jeez, that stupid 'Sweet Ann'," Piko said._**

**_"Piko, be careful of your words also," Gumi told him._**

**_"Shut up woman," he heartlessly commanded her._**

**_"M-mom," Oliver weakly called as he tried to stand up but fell on the floor. Because of this, the attention of the two was on him. Piko glared at him which easily frightened the poor lad._**

**_"Face it, Oliver's just helpless orphan we found! He's adopted! End of story," the father of Oliver who Gumi claims as Piko offensively said and left the room but Oliver still asked his mother, "Is t-that true? That… I'm only adopted? That I-I'm not your real son?" Her mother burst into tears, realizing that her son heard the truth… the truth about himself. He's adopted. Even so, realizing such, she just brushed it off and faked a smile at him,_**

**_"Okay now, Ollie? Go to your bathroom and take a bath—"_**

**_"B-but… my wounds—"_**

**_"Oliver, I'll take care of them later. Just take a bath first and dress up because we have visitors," she sternly said then fixed her dress. After, she walked away to God knows where. Oliver was still lying on the floor, eyes widened in shock, not believing that after the terrible he experienced, his mother would just tell him to take a bath… what a cruel world, isn't it?_**

**_After a few minutes of lying on the floor, at the same time, resting, he finally got himself up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. Not long after, he was already done and wore his casual blue clothes. He combed his hair and put bandages on his eye. Since he wasn't used to taking care of himself when he was wounded or bruised, he put the bandages messily and didn't mind them. Why did he put some bandages, you ask? Well, when his father was still beating him up, his father aimed for cheek actually but accidentally hit his eye which caused it to bleed so much… and even lose eyesight._**

**_He looked at himself in the mirror and thought, 'I look so awful…'_**

**_After a quick look in the mirror, he ran to the family living room and apparently, he saw the child from before, playing the stuffed kitty. "Hi there," he called her. Unfortunately, she got scared and hugged her toy immediately crying, "Kitty! Save me! I don't want to be tortured like this boy!" Oliver frowned upon hearing that. The girl saw Oliver frown and asked him, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for having offended you… I'm just not used to seeing children receive punishments." She then smiled, walked to him, and patted his shoulder._**

**_He smiled sadly at her and after, they talked about random things—about him, her, the kitty, school, and even marriage._**

**_The girl whom Oliver know now as Seeu, asked, "Hey, do you ever think of getting married?"_**

**_Oliver immediately widened his eye in shock, "Eh? Marriage? I can't imagine myself one bit about getting married. No." Seeu laughed, thinking that Ollie's expression is quite funny when he's embarrassed._**

**_"It's okay Oliver, it's just a question," she calmly told him. Because of this, curiosity got to him, "How about you? Do you ever think of getting married?"_**

**_She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "HAHAHA," Ollie laughed. "You look funny too! Haha." She bit her lip and then toughen up, "Okay, I admit it. I do think of getting married someday…" Oliver stared at her. "Huh? Why?" She smiled at him._**

**_"Nothing much really…. Wanna get married with me?"_**

**_Oliver flushed red all of a sudden, "M-maybe." Seeu then lent a pinky, "Promise me we'll see each other again." He smiled back at her and pinky-promised with her, "Promise."_**

**_Years passed and ever since that sorrowful yet fun day, Oliver never left his room and the mother never ever played with him. He pushed the world away from him, never letting anybody talk to him so he just talks to himself. The town found this crazy and eventually, some rumours about him and his family were were started. They said that he's crazy, deciding such weird thing. This angered Piko as he thought that his 'son' is a shame to the family with all the embarrassing rumours being passed on to one another, as if it was a severely dangerous virus._**

**_He scolded Oliver once more and expectedly forced him to leave his room. He made him experience the seven seas, the fresh air, and his personal space, which made Oliver very happy, being alone at sea. He even had his own boat named James. Day by day he rode James and got stuck to it like a best friend of some sort until one day, while he was at sea, he saw another boat._**

**_He asked himself, "Who is that?" A person who was probably a woman from the boat looked from left to right. "W-who… Oliver? Is that you?"_**

**_Oliver jumped in surprise. "Seeu!" After meeting each other, they talked and talked. Little did Ollie know that some of the townspeople were looking at him._**

**_"Hey, look, Mr. Utatane's son is so crazy!"_**

**_"Eh? How can you say so?"_**

**_"Look," the townsperson pointed at Ollie. "He's talking to no one."_**

**_A rumour spread again that Oliver's insane due to speaking to literally nothing. You might think that this rumour is just a rumour, right? Well actually, the townspeople are right and wrong. Seem confused? The truth is that, Oliver wasn't just speaking to nothing… he was speaking to Seeu's ghost. Yes, Seeu was already dead. She died a year before while on a boat when she forced her mother to let her visit Oliver even though her mom won't let her. Because of this, she escaped by herself and sailed on a boat to Oliver's. Unfortunately, she fell from her boat because she tripped. The worse thing is that, she drowned, not knowing how to swim._**

**_Not only that. Have you ever wondered why Seeu's mother always hated Oliver's family? Actually, Oliver isn't a part of his family now. His real family is the FX Family, Seeu's family. Before Seeu was born, Oliver was given birth by Sweet Ann. Her husband, Mayor Al was also there but sadly, the Utatane family wanted to have a child. Gumi couldn't give birth due to an illness which is why they asked the FX if they could adopt Oliver and just like any loving parent would reply, they said no. Until two years after, Sweet Ann again gave birth… to whom? Seeu. The Utatane family paid millions of money just to have Oliver and secretly, Mayor Al let them adopt Oliver._**

**_Because of this, Oliver was already an Utatane which Piko deeply hated. Yes, he did like to have a son but he likes money too. He couldn't accept that they paid millions just to have a child. He despised Ollie and Sweet Ann despised the Utatane family and her own husband. They kept the secret from the children and went on with making the two get married in the future since Oliver was already an Utatane. _**

**_Anyways, Piko took his only happiness away from him again, JAMES, ashamed that his son is being called crazy._**

**_Everything was normal in town again, nothing new really. Piko was always busy with work, the townspeople at peace, Gumi weaving clothes as a relaxation, and Oliver back in his silent room again… until the Pirates came. They're very violent with the townspeople and they're always bad influences so the mayor made the people evacuate at once as fast as possible. The only problem they had was that, the Pirates used Oliver. They told him that they'll let him enjoy the seven seas again if he presses the red button on a box they brought. Obviously, it's a bomb that makes an entire village or town explode once pressed._**

**_Oliver, being a young 13 year old and a victim of craziness, easily and obediently followed their every command. But even so, a part of him was still fine and tried to stop his own self. That story continues with the time when he killed the entire town and all._**

Oliver woke up with tears on his face. "Ollie," James calmly told him. "I told you we shouldn't have gone on with the story." Oliver rose from his bed and wiped his tears with the back of his right hand. "It's okay," he replied. "If I didn't continue with the story, I wouldn't have known that the woman I saw from before is a ghost I loved." James looked at him in shock. He couldn't believe that his best friend used to fall in love with a ghost, which isn't normal really. Even so, James comforted Oliver and Ollie thanked his best friend for such.

After a few more explanations from Oliver to James, they heard a knock on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Oliver remembered that James and he are the only people there so he asked the mysterious knocker, "Who is it?"

"It's Seeu. I realized that you already know who I really am, right Ollie?"

Oliver walked to open the door and expectedly, he saw Seeu, the weird girl from before. "Yes," he replied and Seeu beamed then said, "Oh Ollie, I'd like to introduce Seewoo to you." A man who looked exactly like her appeared before Ollie. "This is Seewoo, my twin brother."

Before Seewoo was about to speak, James came and butted in, "He-he-he, nice to meet you but Oliver's pretty tired. Aren't you, Oliver?" He turned his attention to Oliver and Oliver replied, "I… I guess so."

"Well then, you may sleep at your room now Master. It's almost night time." Oliver obeyed and went to his room while yawning. James then glared at Oliver's new friends, "Seeu. Seewoo. You don't have to let Oliver know!"

"Of course we have to," Seewoo responded and Seeu nodded in agreement, "Seewoo's right! Ollie has a right to know."

James just bluntly told them, "Just leave him. He doesn't need his fake girlfriend and her twin brother." With this Seeu was insulted and rushed to punch James but he immediately transformed into a dog. "Why you," Seeu said, glaring at the dog. She tried to punch him again but instead, she was the one who got hurt because James bit her arm.

"OW," she groaned in pain. "Eff you," she cussed at him. James just laughed while Seewoo helped his twin to stand up. "We'll be back James. You better hide." James just laughed and replied, "Oh?" he transformed into a human again. "Seeu, I think that I'm supposed to be the one saying such to you, hm?" She gritted her teeth in anger and marched away with Seewoo following behind.

_The Next Day…_

Oliver then woke up, yawned, and called for James, "James!" In a second, James arrived at his room with a smile on his face, "Yes?"

"Where's Seeu and Seewoo?" Deep inside James, he didn't want to tell Ollie. But since he's his master, he did so, "I'll call them." He then left and went to wherever and came back with the two. "Thanks James, you may go now."

"But Ollie, you barely know them," James said.

"No James. I know them better than you. You may go now," he firmly told James.

"Okay then," James said and left. "Ollie," Seeu called him and rushed to hug him. "I miss you so much… but right now… I have to tell you something." The blonde-haired boy then paid attention and asked, "What is it?" Seeu suddenly bursted into tears and explained, "H-he wants to kill you Ollie… He's using you!"

This shocked Oliver and made him ask, "What are you saying, Seeu? That's not true. He's my best friend and he's always been there for me. He'd never use me." Seeu then got impatient and shouted, "He wants to make you realize that to take over your body dumba**! He wants to take over!" Oliver let go of Seeu out of offense.

"Seeu, that is not true," he said, his eyes full of rage. She cried and ran to Seewoo. "Oliver, listen to her," Seewoo suggested. "NO! Just leave," he said and pushed the two away through the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

He asked, "Who is it?!" "It's James, Ollie." Oliver immediately opened the door, "James!" He then hugged his best friend.

"Oliver," he said. "Are you going to believe her and her brother?" Oliver looked at him and sincerely replied, "Of course not." The two then hugged each other. Little did Ollie know that James has a knife in his hand and that he plans to kill him with it. "James? James?" Oliver did not get a reply. He looked behind him and he saw James was about to stab him so immediately dodged.

"James," he called. "What are you doing?!" James smirked, "Silly, silly little Ollie, hm? Killing you of course." James tried to stab him again but oliver was able to dodge him and he ran to his door and luckily, he was able to go out. He locked the door even if James kept banging it, wanting to leave. Oliver ran to the kitchen and took a knife of his own.

"Ollie," he heard James so he turned around and he was in shock, seeing him with the knife again. "Wanna die?"

Oliver and James had a terrible knife fight… if you'd like to call it that way. Anyways, Oliver being a well-educated rich lad, he sent James's knife flying and it landed on James's clothes which was the reason why he immediately transformed into a bird. His wing was stuck because of it. "Sh*t," he cussed. Oliver trembled while walking to him, still holding that knife. "James," he said. "Why do y-you want to kill _me_?"

James laughed, "To rule the world of course!" With this, he was able to take the knife off of his wing and quickly transform into a human. "Die," he said as he tried to stab Oliver, but he was too late. Before he was about to make another move, his so-called young master already stabbed him on the chest first. "I-I-I didn't want to do this, James… but… you made me! You made m-me do so, and that is what you get."

James smiled as a tear escaped from his eye. "I… I'm sorry Ollie… I just… I wanted to take you over." Oliver's eyes widened in shock, realizing that it was the same thing Seeu told him before. He looked at the ground and said so quietly, as if he was whispering, "So she was right." James nodded and laughed a bit. "Tell me," Oliver sternly said. "Tell me James… At least tell me! Why did you do this?" Tears already fell from his eyes and flowed endlessly to his cheeks.

James explained everything to Oliver…

**_Before, James was just an ordinary bird Piko owned. Piko treated his pet as if it was a member of his family and James was very faithful and loyal to his master also. But, the day he saw his master punish his own son badly, he got so much afraid of him and left the Utatane household. He travelled and travelled until he was so tired and fell down. Fortunately, the place he landed on was the FX family's. Seeu and Seewoo found him and took care of him. James was friend to them and they were a friend to him, especially when they realized this could talk. _**

**_But the day of Seeu's visit to the Utatanes came, and he met his old master again. This scared him, wanting to take over his old master. But then, he realized that if he took over his son instead, then maybe he could change his master. He continued with his plan about changing his master, but in the end, Oliver's body wanted to do something else. This pleased James and caused him to be a part of Oliver's imagination. He was always behind Ollie. He was behind him the time when Oliver killed the entire town, the time he stayed in his room all alone. In fact, remember when the townspeople said that Oliver lost his head due to talking to himself all the time?_**

**_Actually, Oliver wasn't talking to himself even though he kept on talking that time. Apparently, he was talking with James! And the reason why the people thought that Oliver was crazy was that they saw his room and found no living creature there except Oliver… That's because James hid from everybody._**

"T-that," Oliver stuttered. "Was i-it? You did that… to change me?"

"Y-yes Oli…"

And with that, James lost his breath and died with a smile on his face. At least the last person he saw in his life was his best friend. "James? James," Oliver tried to wake him up but it was no choice. "James, come one bud… James!" His tears then flowed endlessly from his eyes to the end of his face. "James… I-I'm so sorry…" He kept on crying as he hugged James so tight.

"Ollie," Seeu called from behind. "I… I'm sorry—"

"No," Oliver cut her off. "You shouldn't be sorry." He then turned to her, "I should be sorry Seeu… not you and I… just can't believe that my decision to not believe you made my very best friend die! I'm a shame Seeu…" Again, he cried and Seeu ran to him, "Oliver." But the moment she was able to touch him to give him a hug, a part of her started to slowly disappear.

"Seeu? Seeu," Oliver called. "W-what's happening to you? W-wha.." He turned to her and saw the girl he loved slowly disappearing as tears started to flow from her pale white cheeks. "Seeu tell me what's happening!" He hugged her but it was no use. He always went through her. "Oliver I," Seeu explained. "I'm at peace now…. I'll completely die… It's because my mission to save you has ended… I…" she stopped, realizing something. "And unfortunately, Ollie."

"W-what?"

Seewoo joined the conversation, "She's a ghost, Oliver. And now that her purpose in this world is now over, she'll leave… we'll leave."

"H-how am I going to survive then?"

With a heavy heart, Seewoo replied, "Alone…" With this, the two disappeared and Oliver bursted into tears even more. "S-s-seeu… S-seewoo… No!"

Ever since that, Oliver has decided, "_I won't be the coward I was before… I'll travel and explore this cruel world and find the facts and slices of life from it. I'm going to be stronger and not ask help from anyone… I will be a very different person or whatnot. But at the very least, __**I will be better than I was before.**__"_


End file.
